Conventionally, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a thermal management system includes a first coolant loop for exchanging heat with a battery system, a second coolant loop for exchanging heat with at least one drive train component, and a valve for switching between a first mode of operating the two coolant loops in parallel and a second mode of operating the two coolant loops in series.
In the related art, the first coolant loop includes a first coolant reservoir, and the second coolant loop includes a second coolant reservoir. The first reservoir and the second reservoir are integrated together into a single dual-loop reservoir.
The coolant reservoir integrated as the single dual-loop reservoir is provided with a coolant passage for connecting chambers for the first and second coolant reservoirs. The single coolant reservoir allows the coolant to flow through between the first coolant reservoir and the second coolant reservoir.